Summmerville High Students Adventure
by HP DM Junkie
Summary: three students go to Hogwarts as first years at the age of 16-17
1. Chapter 1

'......' thoughts/the sorting hat

Three Summerville High students Dustin Perkins, Sam Mikkelsen, and Nina Curby are about to have their lives change forever. When they were eleven they were suppose to have gotten a Hogwarts letter but they did not receive it until a third of the way through their junior year. They joined the Hogwarts student body after the thanksgiving holidays and football play offs. After the play offs which they won and became the state champions. Dustin, Sam, and Nina became nervous about going to Hogwarts. When the day got closer to leaving Nina decided to try to ease all of their nerves.

"Dustin, Sam when we get there and sorted know that I am there for you. This means even if we're in different houses." Nina said with a strong and yet nervous voice. Both Dustin and Sam knew that Nina wasn't very out spoken. During classes Nina would answers the questions that she knows but would remain silenced. Only in one class did she say what she thought, that class was in Mrs. Soto's classes. The day that one of the professors came to get the three of them was on December 18, 2008. Two weeks before they went to all of their teachers to get all of the work that they needed to pass their junior year of high school. The way the Summerville High students saw it was that the three of them were going on independent studies for the year. The professor that came and got them was Professor Potter. He had the three of them grab a hold of a popped football. Within a few seconds they were transported to the entrance hall of Hogwarts.

"Ok you three wait here till I return. I going to let the headmistress know that you are here." the professor said kindly. The three of them stood there waiting. Dustin noticed something was off with Nina.

"Sam do you thing something wrong with Nina? She seems to be shaking." Dustin said with concern.

"You know Dustin your right. She also likes to hide what she feels when she's in school." Sam said slightly worried about here because now she'll be in a school environment all the time.

"So which one of us should go and comfort her?" Dustin asked slightly wanting to do it himself.

"I will unless you want to." Sam said.

"I want to and before I do I need to know how do u feel about her." Dustin said.

"All I want from her is her friendship." Sam said.

"Oh ok because I wanted to ask her out and see if she'll be my girlfriend." Dustin said. After he said that to Sam he walked over to where Nina was.

"Nina are you ok?" Dustin asked softly. As he said this Nina jumped then relaxed.

"Yah I'm fine. Why do you ask." Nina said even though Dustin could see that she was lying.

"Its just that I noticed that you were shaking. Look I know I'm a smart ass and when you were around ignored you half the time,but I always know when you around and what not." Dustin said whispering.

"Really in the journals that we wrote in for Soto's class she said that you had a girl in mind that you wanted to date and that you only considered me as a friend. Over the last couple of weeks I accept that fact. I wish I had the guts to have told you how I felt. You see I've really started to see you as more then a friend after listening to the Bret Harte game in my room. I was the same way as in knowing where you are in a class or on campus. The time I didn't know was when I stayed after school you and the football team were in practice jerseys." Nina said telling him how she really felt.

"Wow I never knew. Nina would you be my girlfriend? If I had known I would have asked sooner than now." Dustin said. Then she turned her back to him so he wouldn't see the tears.

"Yes Dustin I will go out with you." Nina said with a slight tremor in her voice. He decided not to say anything and walked up to her. He encircled her with his arms and kissed her left cheek. She turned in his arms and kissed his lips. Nina broke the kiss when she heard a door open.

"We're ready for you now." a professor's voice said. Dustin and Nina walked in together hand in hand and behind Sam. Both Sam and Dustin knew where Nina would be sorted into, it would Hufflepuff. While the headmistress explained why they were being sorted as first years and not sixth Dustin tuned it out and pulled Nina closer to him. He realized that her nerves were getting to her and that he needed to calm her.

"Nina calm down it will be ok. Relax remember what you told Sam and I the same applies to you from me and Sam." Dustin said just right before Nina was called up to be sorted.

"Curby, Nina" Professor Potter called. Nina walked up to the stool and sat down so the professor could place the sorting hat on her head.

'Aw Nina I've waited to sort you for a very long time. Let's see where you belong. Hum very loyal, kind, smart, and passionate. You belong in, Hufflepuff.'

"Mikkelsen, Sam" Professor called. Sam did the same as Nina, except he walked a little more confident.

'Aw Sam I've waited to sort you for a very long time. Let's see where you belong. Hum very loyal, kind, smart, passionate, and an artist. You belong in, Hufflepuff.'

"Perkins, Dustin" Professor Potter called. As Dustin walked up, he walked up with pride and the only thought was 'I want to be with Sam and Nina, I don't want to be alone in a separate house' when he got to the stool sat and placed the hat on his head.

'Aw Dustin I've waited to sort you for a very long time. Let's see where you belong. Hum very loyal, kind, smart, passionate, athletic, lots of pride, and bravery. Aw so you want to be with the other so be it. You belong in, Hufflepuff.' Dustin walked over to the House table and sat by Nina. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her on her temple.

"Why are you in Hufflepuff when you know you're more of a Gryffindor?" Nina asked breaking the comfortable silence.

"Because I didn't want to be alone away from the only people I know." Dustin said.

"Oh. I'm glad you're in the same house as me." Nina said. She gave him a kiss on his right cheek.

"So do either of you know if we're staying in the dorms or else where?" Sam asked.

"No, but I'm going to ask after dinner." Dustin said. As dinner came to an end Dustin, Nina, and Sam went to the headmistress office. Dustin and Sam followed Nina there because she read the Harry Potter books by which they all thought, until a couple of weeks ago a fantasy book. When they got there the three of them realized they didn't have the password.

"Fuck what should we do now." Dustin said slightly frustrated. He sat against the wall. Nina joined him and sat between his legs leaning her back against his chest. He automatically wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Dustin, did you bring all of your jerseys with you?" Nina asked.

"Yah why?" He asked.

"A thought accerded to me." Nina said.

"What is it?" He asked.

"You and I could wear the jerseys despite the fact that we're at a different school and it will show that we're now dating." Nina said.

"Ok let's do that because I don't want any fucking one taking my girl." Dustin said. Nina turn her head just enough to capture his lips. Sam had to tap them both on the shoulder so they would stop kissing because the headmistress was coming.

"Lets go and find out were we'll be sleeping tonight." Sam said to the couple.

"Ok. So where's the headmistress?" the couple said together.

"Right behind you." The headmistress said in a stern tone. "Follow me." the headmistress said. The three of them followed her. As they were walking Nina notice that they weren't heading to the Hufflepuff dorms but towards the Gryffindor dorms.

"Headmistress why are we headed towards the Gryffindor's dorms?" Nina asked knowing that it will raise questions.

"Before I answer that question answer me this how do you know that this is the way to the Gryffindor dorms?" she asked.

"Ummm in the muggle world Professor Potter's years at Hogwarts are published as a fantasy book by J.K Rowling. There, is also movies of the first five and working on the final two as we speak. Please don't do anything it will only cause trouble and expose the wizardry world." Nina said.

"Your right this is the way to Gryffindor's dorms but it also the way to the room of requirements. In this room you can create it to look like what ever you please so your more comfortable." the headmistress said kindly.

"Thank you Headmistress." all three of them said.

'I wonder if they informed our parents that we're going to be in a dorm room together. I know that I wouldn't have been able to share a room with two boys and not have hell to pay with my parents.' Nina thought. Both of the boys were thinking along the same lines as Nina.


	2. Chapter 2

Two to three weeks after they got settled into the Hogwarts life did Sam go do something unexpected. He went to the headmistress with an idea of bringing the whole Summerville High student body to Hogwarts. Sam knew that if this plan worked Nina would point out the difference between the two school before doing the main thing that its going to be. He also knew that she would be terrified at the prospect of being on stage. When he arrived at the gargoyle he said the password and entered McGonnagall's office.

"Good afternoon Headmistress may I ask a question." Sam said.

"Yes Mr. Mikkelsen what is your question." she said.

"I was wondering if Dustin, Nina, and I could invite the whole Summerville High School for a concert put on by both schools or a talent show that way you and the rest of the professors to inter act with the teachers of the high school." Sam said.

"Please tell me why you want to invite the whole school instead of just your friends?" she asked.

"Because Summerville is a small school and Nina has something special for it but all of Summerville is needed for it to work." he said.

"Now what is everyone suppose to wear if I agree?" she asked.

"In the case of Summerville school colors and the Hogwarts students house colors. All athletes shall wear their jerseys of their sport and the rest of the students the colors. Nina, Dustin, and I will be wearing Summerville colors. There is a reason our loyalty is still with Summerville because that's where our team mates are, our friends, and hearts are. It's not that we don't want to be here it's just were not apart of this social system yet give us time." Sam said. And at that moment he knew that they were going to get their wish.

"Very well you may put this on." she said.

"Thank you." he said and left to go find Dustin and Nina. When he found them they were in the RoR. When he walked in he noticed that the room looked like one of the classrooms from Summerville and that Nina was curled up next to Dustin in tears. He made his presence known before speaking.

"Dustin who's classroom is this?" Sam asked cautiously.

"It's Soto's room it's how I found it with Nina curled in the beanbag. When I sat down next to her she moved enough for her to curl up to me but she isn't telling what about the room is making her up set." Dustin said.

"Dustin I think I know what it is. Look around who in this room is missing." Sam said with realization.

"Your right Sam she had the room turn into Soto's classroom because of how much she misses Soto." Dustin said.

"She will be seeing Soto very soon promise we just have to call the school and arrange for the whole school plus charter school and the really small schools that are off of Summerville. " Sam said.

"Ok how did you arrange this with the headmistress?" Dustin asked.

"Well you see I told her that Nina will be doing something special and that she and the teachers can inter act. It's going to be in three weeks. We just have to contact Summerville about it." Sam said.

"I'll call Soto." Nina said in a small voice from Dustin's arms.

"Ok, but Nina are you ok with what I signed you up to do?" Sam asked.

"Yes I'll be fine just remember I'll be needing the strength of all of Summerville. Since I'm not really appart of Hogwarts yet I don't need their support as much. So what exactly do you want me to do in this?" Nina said.

"Well it's going to be a consert so we want you to sing." Dustin said.

"What by myself, I don't think so." Nina said.

"Why not you sing by your self all the time in here to your mp3 player all the time. I for one think you have an amazing voice." Dustin said knowing that she had a fear of crowds. "You know that I have a god danm fear of crowds." Nina said slightly getting angery.

"I know that but I know that you can do it." Dustin said encouragingly.

"Who was I looking at for half of the time that i did my book report for Mrs. Shaw." Nina asked accusingly.

"Me. Alright I get it I am your strength. But that same day you did your book report you were looking to the top of Steven's head." Dustin said.

"That's all true. I was looking at the top of Steven's head was to hide the fact that I liked you." Nina said blushing slightly. Dustin pulled her closer to him and kissed the top of her head.

"It's ok I love you and I'll sing with you if you really want me to." Dustin said and stood up with her still in his arms.

"Nina you remember that speech that you wanted to give to the office? Sam asked. Nina looked at Sam she had forgotten that he was in the room.

"Yea why?" Nina asked.

"Well here's your chance and you can point out differences between the two schools." Sam said.

"Ok I'll try it."Nina said her words muffled a little cause she turned to face Dustin and her face hidden in his chest and arms.

"Thats all that we want is for you to try." Dustin said as he ran a hand through her hair. Dustin was stunned at first that she cut her hair. When he first met her she had very long hair, it would be to the middle of her back when straighten but just passed her shoulders when it was curly. She would always have her hair in a ponytail to keep it out of her face. Three weeks before play offs she cut her hair so when straighten it would be only to her shoulders and when curly it was just passed her ears. Nina has dark brown hair. The only time Nina could run her fingers through Dustin's hair was when he was sitting down other wise he would fall asleep standing. Dustin was also a good 13 inches taller than Nina. Nina was only 5'3 while Dustin was 6'4. In the weeks to follow up to the concert Dustin, Nina, and Sam would practice their songs and Nina would also practice the speech that she would preform.


	3. Chapter 3

The day of the concert finally arrived. Nina's nerves are starting to show and Dustin did all he could to clam her.

"Nina you'll be ok." Dustin asked knowing slightly of the answer.

"No I won't. I'm scared to go up and do the speech." Nina said tears rolling down her cheeks. He hugged her and she just cried into his chest and as she stop crying he walked her over to the beanbag. Together they sat down and she had her arms around his shoulders, her head on his right shoulder, and the rest of her body was curled up next to his right side. He was sitting with his back against the wall for support, his arms were around her waist, his head leaned against hers, and his legs out straight. Nina move her arms turned to be on her left side to be more comfortable but kept her head on Dustin's shoulder and fell asleep. Dustin noticed and followed her movement and curled his body around hers and also fell asleep. This is how Sam found the both of them. They didn't stir when he called their names nor did they stir when the football players came in. The football players were the first of the Summerville High students to arrive at Hogwarts.

"YO DUSTIN NINA!" Greg yelled then noticed that the both of them were in a deep sleep. So the team decided to wake them up with a splash. They of course did not realize what room they were in. They did notice a bucket off ice appeared at the thought. Beau picked the bucket up and dumped it on them.

"Ahhh!" they both yelled then they saw Beau and the rest of the football team in their jerseys. They also saw Beau with the bucket.

"What the hell Beau was that for!" Nina yelled starting to lunge at Beau but Dustin was holding her back.

"Bad idea dude she just fell asleep for the stress of doing the concert and speech." Dustin said calm as he could. Those who had classes with her this year or in the past knew that she had a slight people phobia when on stage or in front of a room by herself.

"Oh ok then why is she doing this if it going to just make her do the one thing she fears?" Beau asked.

"The reason I'm doing the one thing I fear is because I want to point things out to both this school and Summerville. To point out accomplishments by the teams and the seniors. To point out to the Summerville staff that they didn't need to have Soto take out her beanbag from her classroom. That's why I have to do this and the fact that when Sam and Dustin set this up they included me in it." Nina said still in the same spot that Dustin had her in after she lunge at Beau.

"Dustin let go I need to go and change for the concert." Nina said when she realized what time it was.

"Damn I'll be back too." and follow Nina to change. When they got the part of the room that was were they slept Nina was half dress.

"Which jersey are you wearing Nina?" Dustin asked.

"Well your going to wear the same as the rest of the team." Nina said. The whole team wore their away jerseys.

"As you probably noticed they were wearing their away jerseys so I'm going to wear the home jersey." Nina said. Nina and Dustin were comfortable around each other to be half dress or not dressed at all around each other. Dustin pulled on his away jersey and handed Nina the home one. Nina went into her room and grabbed her Letterman jacket and put it on. They walked back to the common room area and found that the rest of Summerville was already there. Nina was tackled by a group of her friends but she didn't see who they were because they came at her so quickly. When she stopped and looked at the faces she realized that it was the Band of Morons aka BoM.

"Hey guys let me up." Nina said and tried to listen to them but couldn't make out what they were saying so she left the group and went to Dustin. Dustin started chuckling at her.

"What?" Nina questioned.

"Nothing only the fact that you ran from your friends is funny." Dustin said.

"Yes well you try following their questions and conversations." Nina said irritably.

"Ok I get it so you want to help Sam and I show this group to the Great Hall?" Dustin said.

"Do I have a choice?" Nina asked laughing

"No I guess not." Dustin chuckled.

"OK EVERYONE WE ARE NOW GOING TO GO TO THE GREAT HALL FOR THE CONCERT!" Sam yelled. Sam, Nina, and Dustin left the room first and then everyone else followed. Dustin and Nina could hear the whispers behind them.

"Why are they holding hands?" people were asking their friends or Dustin's teammates would ask each other.

"Why did we find them sleeping on a beanbag together?" Up with Nina and Dustin Nina decided to ask Dustin some thing.

"Dustin?" Nina asked quietly. He turned and looked at her.

"Yah Nina." he answered in the same quiet tone.

"Do you think that I should tell about us going out?" Nina asked quietly.

"It's up to you." he said. When they all got to the Great Hall Nina took off to go out side. After she was out side Dustin and a few others noticed.

"Damn it she ran." Dustin said then turned to Beau, Greg, Shane, Jake Henry, and Jake Feriani and asked

"Guys will you help me find her?" They all nodded and followed Dustin outside. Once out side the followed her footprints that were in the snow. When they found her she ran knowing that they would catch her. Beau was the one who eventually caught her.

"Now Nina why did you run from the Great Hall?" Beau asked.

"Because I'm scared!" she yelled slightly. At this point Dustin walked up and Nina ran to him and cried into his chest. None except Beau have ever seen her just break down like that before. All of them thought of her as a strong emotional person.

"Nina if you want all of us that's out here go on stage with you if you want us to." Jake Henry said. Nina turned her head to look at him.

"Really? You guys would do that for me?" Nina said quietly. Everyone in the small group heard the scared and small voice that Nina used.

"Come on lets get to the Great Hall for the concert and get it over with." Jake Feriani said. Dustin gave Nina a piggyback ride and the group went to the Great Hall. Once they got to the doors of the Great Hall Dustin put Nina back on her feet and walked in with the rest of the group and went to the stage.

"Now that Ms. Curby and Mr. Perkins has so kindly joined us let us being the show." Professor Snape sneered. The participants of the show sat on the edge of the stage. Though around Nina there were non participants sitting with her reassuring her that she is fine.

"Now will Nina Curby come up and present her speech." the headmistress said. Dustin squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"You can do this do what you did for the book report in Mrs. Shaw's class. Pull off of my strength." Dustin said into her ear. She smiled at him and got up to do the speech.

"Will all participant please go sit in the crow." Nina said. all but the six that walked in with her moved to sit in the crowd. Nina took the microphone off of it's stand and sat by Dustin again.

"The reason the I'm doing a speech now then a song later in the program is because this will be fairly long." Nina said with confidence.

"The first thing that I want to speak about is the differences between Hogwarts and Summerville." she paused and looked at Dustin then continued.

"The things that I've notice are things that aren't worried about at Summerville but are worried about here. Like blood lines and where you come from are things some Hogwarts students worry about. Summerville students worry more about their friends and about their lives after they get out of school." Nina said taking a breath.

"The next thing that I want to address is sports. I'm going to talk a little about all of the sports that are in the room. I'm going to start with the Summerville sports that I'm familiar with then go to those sports that I'll need help with." she stopped again for a breath then looked at Dustin.

"I would like all of the varsity football player to stand that doesn't mean jv that played with varsity in play offs.(They all stood and Nina did to so she could see.)This team here did the one thing other varsity football teams in Summerville Highs past couldn't do. They became champions. They beat a team most teams are afraid of. They earned the respect of the bigger schools." she stopped to catch her breath and one of the football players yelled "Yeah that's right!"

"These guys have the heart, the spirit, the soul, and desire to play a touch ass football game. I'm going to repeat something Jake Feriani said after playing Cental Catholic "We are the Bears and we are a family." Ok varsity can sit jv stand the only real nice thing I can say about jv is that they had fun playing football this season and hope for a better season next year. The jv can sit and can the last years jv girls soccer team stand." she stopped to catch her breath and noticed that they were all wearing their sweatshirts. She also noticed that the seven football players were in a semi circle around her all of them putting a comforting hand on her.

"This team here had several issues throughout the season a we were like the jv football players this year we couldn't win a game but probably unlike the jv football players we constantly fought with each other and the only way we worked in harmony was after someone on the team went to tears. Our season really started at the very end of the season. We also had major trust and respect issues towards each other. You could say that there were moments that even those of us that hide our emotions at school very well ended some practices in tears." she stopped there needing to breath and collect her thoughts before she decides to run. Before she continued she noticed that everyone but the jv and varsity girls soccer teams looking at her with questioning eyes.

"Yes I was one of the to end practice in tears. Sometimes even in the middle of practice the stress of something would get to me. I even went to a game in tears and the only people who know this would have been those who were in my fourth period class last year on an A day." she said and continued with the other sports and when she got to the Hogwarts sports she started at Slytherin.

"I guess those of you in Slytherin and Gryffindor haven't read the plac by the entrance of the Great Hall." she stated.

"And if we haven't then what?" questioned a boy from Slytherin who looked extremely like Draco Malfoy.

"I would read it. For some who's father signed it you act extremely like your grandfather." She said knowing that she was going into dangerous territory. Nina explained about the books and movies. She argued with the boy till she won after that she pointed out some of the other flaws of Hogwarts. She then said some thing about Greg High and Mrs. Soto. Talking about how Soto helped both herself and the others that were in the class. She also talked about how people in Soto's classes became like family and would come to each others aide. Her example was if she got into a tight spot with her ex boyfriend Stefen Argo they would help her. When she was done with the speech she said "Thank you and sat down. Everyone in the Great Hall applauded. The Headmistress then walked onto the stage and called upon a group of Ravenclaws. They did a skit of something but Nina wasn't pay attention to it. After the Ravenclaws the headmistress called upon Dustin and Nina to sing their song ~A Whole New World~. When Nina and Dustin got up Nina saw the one person she didn't want to see Stefen Argo. He saw the panic in her eyes so he did the same as Troy did in High School Musical.

"Nina, just look at me. Then sing like we did for practice." he said to calm her enough for her to sing. When the music started he began. Dustin new he started the song then she would join him.

~(Dustin) I can show you the world

Shining, shimmering, splendid

Tell me princess, now when did you last

Let your heart decide

I can open your eyes

Take you wonder by wonder

Over sideways and under

On a magic carpet ride

(Nina)A whole new world

(Dustin) Don't you dare close your eyes

(Nina)A hundred thousand things to see

(Dustin) Hold your breath it gets better

(Nina)I'm like a shooting star

I've come so far

I can't go back to where I used to be

(Dustin) A whole new world

(Nina)Every turn a surprise

(Dustin)With new horizons to pursue

(Nina)Every moment red letter

(Together) I'll chase them everywhere

There's time to spare

Let me share this

Whole new world with you

(Dustin)A whole new world

(Nina)A whole new world

(Dustin)That's where we'll be

(Nina)That's where we'll be

(Dustin)A thrilling chase

(Nina)A wondrous place

(Together)For you and me~

When they were done Nina left the stage and the Great Hall. Dustin and the other five followed her.

"Lets check the room that we stay in first then well check out side." Dustin said knowing that she'll be in the room and more then likely curled up in the beanbag or in his bed. The only reason he had the others with him was so he would have people to talk to. When they got to the room they found her curled up on the beanbag and had a gigantic Summerville High football blanket with a large number 45 on it and it had the other numbers of those she talks to like 53, 20, 60, 28, 4, 87, 11, 12, 17, 23, 24, 31, 44, 78, 54, and 80. All the numbers were there on the boarder and those who she knew a lot more encircled the 45. All of them were able to sit on the beanbag some how without sitting on Nina. Dustin decided to move the sleeping form of Nina to his arms to make more room on the beanbag. While sitting on the beanbag they all followed Nina's example and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

After the concert Sam and the rest of Summerville found the seven of them asleep in the beanbag with the gigantic Summerville High football blanket with a large number 45 on it and it had the other numbers of those she talks to like 53, 20, 60, 28, 4, 87, 11, 12, 17, 23, 24, 31, 44, 78, 54, and 80. All the numbers were there on the boarder and those who she knew a lot more encircled the 45.

"Just let them sleep. Nina was going to kill Beau if Dustin hadn't held her back. It was kinda scary seeing her pissed and going to try to take someone 190lbs heavier and 13inches taller than she is." Garrett said hoping that no one would thing of pouring water on them and it was just Nina and Dustin they had to worry about it was also Greg Jake F., Jake H., Shane, and Beau's tempers. Well jv and varsity and those whom are in Soto's classes listen but someone decided to do it any ways.

"Ahhh!" all seven of them yelled. Dustin grabbed three jerseys in each of his hands.

"Now before I let them go. Who's idea was it this time to pour freezing water on us?" Dustin said in a very deadly tone. The person who decided to pour freezing water on them decided to run but was caught by one of the football players. When the football player that caught the person and brought him in front of everyone. Dustin let all of the jerseys go and the boys went and beat the crap out him while Nina ran to her room. The person that did it was a Hogwarts student and was not someone Nina wanted to be around. It was Stefen Argo.

'Damn' Dustin thought as he went after Nina. When she ran she also took the blanket so when Dustin found her she was curled up on his bed clutching the blanket to her while she cried.

"Nina talk to me please." Dustin pleaded. He knew that she might have fallen back to sleep. Dustin climbed to the top of the king size bunk bed and then she turned to face him. When she faced him Dustin saw that her face was red from crying.

"Dustin I want to go home. I don't want to be here knowing the he's here. True he's an upper class man and not in our classes it's when were not in classes that I'm worried about." Nina said tears still rolling down her checks.

"Nina he's not going to hurt you promise. We have the same classes as each other so I'll always be around and so will Sam." Dustin said trying to calm her as much as possible. "But what about you he'll go after you thinking that you stole me from him." she said her voice sounding small and broken.

"Do you really believe that I couldn't take him?" Dustin asked her knowing that she only wants to protect him. Nina crawled across the bed and curled up next to him. Dustin wrapped his arms around her.

"Dustin I want to protect you as much as you want to protect me. Stefen has a nasty temper and is unpredictable." Nina said crying into his chest.

"Nina we can get through this and know this I love you." Dustin said sincerely.

"I love you too Dustin" Nina said just as sincerely. A few minutes later Greg and Beau came into the room.

"Nice room." Beau said. Dustin lifted his hand to them and they climbed up the king size bunk. Nina had her back to them so they couldn't see the tears. Nina climbed down the bunk with out looking at Beau or Greg. Once she was off the bunk and went to the side of the with the single king size bed. While she was over there getting her mp3 player Dustin Greg and Beau were talking.

"So what has Nina so up set?" Beau asked.

"Well its Stefen Argo. She now want to go home and not finish Hogwarts because he's here." Dustin said.

"I remember him from three years ago. He was very controlling of Nina when they were dating. Even though she didn't see until the beginning of your sophomore year. " Greg said and before Beau or Dustin could respond Nina was back listening to her mp3 player. She wasn't listening to them as they were talking she was singing to her heart's content.

~Woohoohoo

Woohoohoo

Debbie just hit the wall

she never had it all

one Prozac a day

husbands a CPA

her dreams went out the door

when she turned twenty four

only been with one man

what happen to her plan?

She was gonna be an actress

she was gonna be a star

she was gonna shake her ass

on the hood of white snake's car

her yellow SUV is now the enemy

looks at her average life

and nothing has been alright since

Bruce Springstein, Madonna

way before Nirvana

there was U2 and Blondie

and music still on MTV

her two kids in high school

they tell her that she's uncool

cuz she's still preoccupied

with 19, 19, 1985

Woohoohoo

(1985)

Woohoohoo

She's seen all the classics

she knows every line

Breakfast Club, Pretty in Pink

even Saint Elmo's Fire

she rocked out to wham

not a big Limp Biscuit fan

thought she'd get a hand

on a member of Duran Duran

Where's the mini-skirt made of snake skin

and who's the other guy that's singing in Van Halen

when did reality become T.V.

what ever happen to sitcoms, game shows

(on the radio was)

Bruce Springstein, Madonna

way before Nirvana

there was U2 and Blondie

and music still on MTV

her two kids in high school

they tell her that she's uncool

cuz she's still preoccupied

with 19, 19, 1985

Woohoohoo

She hates time make it stop

when did Motley Crew become classic rock?

And when did Ozzy become an actor?

Please make this stop

Stop!

And bring back

Bruce Springstein, Madonna

way before Nirvana

there was U2 and Blondie

and music still on MTV

her two kids in high school

they tell her that she's uncool

cuz she's still preoccupied

with 1985

Woohoohoo

Bruce Springstein, Madonna

way before Nirvana

there was U2 and Blondie

and music still on MTV (woohoohoo)

her two kids in high school

they tell her that she's uncool

cuz she's still preoccupied

with 19, 19, 1985~

As that song was ending she started the next song. As her words filled the room Dustin knew what song it was. It was Bowling For Soup's High School Never ends.

~Four years you think for sure

That's all you've got to endure

All the total dicks

All the stuck up chicks

So superficial, so immature

Then when you graduate

You take a look around and say HEY WAIT

This is the same as where I just came from

I thought it was over

Aw that's just great

The whole damn world is just as obsessed

With who's the best dressed and who's having sex,

Who's got the money, who gets the honeys,

Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess

And you still don't have the right look

And you don't have the right friends

Nothing changes but the faces, the names, and the trends

High school never ends

Check out the popular kids

You'll never guess what Jessica did

How did Mary Kate lose all that weight

And Katie had a baby so I guess tom's straight

And the only thing that matters

Is climbing up that social ladder

Still care about your hair and the car you drive

Doesn't matter if you're sixteen or thirty-five

Reese Witherspoon,

She's the prom queen

Bill Gates,

Captain of the chess team

Jack Black, the clown

Brad Pitt, the quarterback

I've seen it all before

I want my money back

The whole damn world is just as obsessed

With who's the best dressed and who's having sex,

Who's in the clubs, who's on the drugs,

Who's throwing up before they digest

And you still don't have the right look

And you don't have the right friends

And you still listen to the same shit you did back then

High school never ends

The whole damn world is just as obsessed

With who's the best dressed and who's having sex,

Who's got the money, who gets the honeys,

Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess

And you still don't have the right look

And I still have the same three friends

And I'm pretty much the same as I was back then

High school never ends

High school never ends

High school never ends

Here we go again~

Dustin Greg and Beau all agreed with the lyrics of the song.


End file.
